Kirawareru Yuuki
Details *'Title:' 嫌われる勇気 *'Title (romaji):' Kirawareru Yuuki *'Also known as:' The Courage to be Disliked *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' Detective *'Episodes:' 10 *'Viewership ratings:' 6.49% *'Broadcast network:' Fuji TV *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jan-12 to 2017-Mar-16 *'Air time:' Thursday 22:00 *'Theme song:' Watashi by Otsuka Ai *'Opening theme:' EMMA by NEWS Synopsis Ando Ranko is a police detective. She is single and has no boyfriend currently. Even though she is only 32 years old, Ranko is extremely capable at her job. With a track record of solving many difficult cases, she is regarded as one of the top detective of Metropolitan Police Department. She doesn't listen to others' advice, never cares what others think about her and does things the way she wants to. Ranko starts working with a new partner Aoyama Toshio. Toshio, who has long dreamt of being a detective, has a strong sense of justice and is the complete opposite of Ranko. He cares what others think of him and tries hard not to be disliked. Working side by side with Ranko, Toshio comes to hate her for her arrogant attitude and willful behaviors. Will "the world's most disliked female detective" and her overly self-conscious partner be able to learn to co-exist with each other and get their job done? -- Fuji TV User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Karina as Ando Ranko **Sakurada Hiyori as young Ranko (ep1-2,8-10) *Kato Shigeaki as Aoyama Toshio *Shiina Kippei as Daimonji Tetsuto *Sagara Itsuki as Souma Meiko *Totsugi Shigeyuki as Komiyama Masaaki *Maruyama Tomomi as Urabe Yoshitaka *Sakurada Dori as Miyake Takatoshi *Iitoyo Marie as Magari Michiko *Okazaki Sae as Murakami Yukina *Judai Satoshi as Hijikata Toshiro *Masana Bokuzo as Kaji Junnosuke *Masu Takeshi as Handa Yosuke *Horii Arata as Ando Yuma (ep5-6,8-10) Guests *Minamino Yoko as Amano Maki (ep1) *Ishida Hikari as Uemura Ayako (ep1) *Sakata Tadashi as Tsubouchi Shohei (ep1) *Aoyama Noriko as Suzumura Misato (ep1) *Fujimoto Kyoko (藤本恭子) as Akatsuka Rumi (ep1) *Nakai Rie (中井理恵) as Niwa Yuka (ep1) *Honma Naho (本間菜穂) as little girl (ep1) *Ikeuchi Mansaku as Inaba Satoshi (ep2) *Ohgo Suzuka as Omura Emika (ep2) *Kasahara Hideyuki as Takeuchi Junpei (ep2) *Nakamura Ruria as Maejima Narumi (ep2) *Kamino Naotaka (神農直隆) as Ichikawa Naomichi (ep2) *Fujimoto Izumi (藤本泉) as Mitsukawa Miki (ep2) *Takatsuki Sara as Nishina Megumi (ep3) *Kirishima Reika as Nishina Yoshiko (ep3) *Ueno Natsuhi as Yoshino Saori (ep3) *Kubo Haruka as Mishima Reiko (ep3) *Moritaka Ai as Megumi's classmate (ep3) *Kamura Mami (加村真美) as Megumi's classmate (ep3) *Hanakage Kanon (花影香音) as Megumi's classmate (ep3) *Iimura Miyuu (飯村未侑) as Megumi's classmate (ep3) *Maeda Aki as Mamiana Sayuri (ep4) *Asaka Mayumi as Mamiana Haruko (ep4) *Mizuhashi Kenji as Mamiana Toshiya (ep4) *Hirano Takahiro (平野貴大) as Muto Shuichiro (ep4) *Yamada Meikyo as Mamiana Katsutoshi (ep4) *Komatsu Ayaka as Yoshikawa Yumi (ep4) *Uchiyama Rina as Kirishima Touko (ep5) *Nakajima Arisa (中島亜梨沙) as Yamagishi Misa (ep5) *Rokkaku Shinji as Yamagishi Naoya (ep5) *Shibue Joji as Shigeta Ryo (ep6) *Chibana Kurara as Kimoto Haruka (ep6) *Otani Mitsuho as Tamura Maho (ep6) *Kaai Gamon as Kimoto Masaharu (ep6) *Itao Itsuji as Sato Taro (ep7) *Akutsu Hidetoshi (阿久津秀寿) as Suzuki Masaya (ep8) *Takasugi Mahiro as Suzuki Natsuki (ep8) *Kataoka Reiko as Suzuki Toshie (ep8) *Suzuki Hiroki as Sano Yusuke (ep8) *Yamanaka Yusuke (山中雄輔) as Maehata Toru (ep8) *Katsumura Masanobu as Ando Michinori (ep9-10) *Kubota Yuki (久保田悠来) as Kondo Takamasa (ep9-10) *Otsuka Ai as policewoman (ep9) Production Credits *'Original work:' Novel Kirawareru Yuuki by Kishimi Ichiro (岸見一郎) and Koga Fumitake (古賀史健) *'Screenwriter:' Tokunaga Yuichi, Oishi Tetsuya, Hikawa Kayo (ひかわかよ) *'Producer:' Meguro Masayuki (目黒正之), Imoto Ryusuke (井元隆佑) *'Director:' Ikezawa Tatsuya, Oikawa Takuro (及川拓郎), Hoshino Kazunari *'Music:' Tokuda Masahiro External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2017 Category:Fuji TV